¿Celos? ¿Yo?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque Allen también podía sentir celos si un rival se presentaba.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Celos**

Parecía todo un acosador. Tyki le había dicho dónde estaba la escuela de Road y por los últimos tres días, ahí estaba, parado en la puerta esperándola, pero lo malo era que no había permitido que ella lo viera. ¿Por qué? Simple. Siempre estaba acompañada por ese chico. ¿Quién era él? Piel clara, más bajo que él, pero más alto que Road, pelo negro y siempre estaba riéndose con ella. Y ahora, ¿por qué se suponía que estaba molesto –emputadísimo- por eso? Probablemente solo era su amigo. Un amigo muy cercano. Recalquemos la palabra muy.

Siempre que salían de clases, corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol para que no lo vieran. Tercer día que pasaba lo mismo y tenía que irse a casa hecho una furia. En primer lugar, ¿por qué iba a querer él verla? Ni idea, pero ahí estaba día tras día, y después de ver a ese tipo con mayor razón.

Al día siguiente, estaba en la puerta de la escuela sin falta y por suerte, algo cambió, ese chico –ese odioso chico- salió solo.

—Tú debes de ser Allen—le dijo acercándose a él apenas lo vio.

—Sí ¿y tú eres?

—Daiki.

—Con que Daiki, y dime ¿por qué siempre estás con Road? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Acaso no puedo? Nuestra relación nos permite estar juntos, así que no veo cuál es el problema.

Allen se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando la información.

—¿Relación? ¿Y a qué tipo de relación te refieres?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Allen ya odiaba esa actitud desafiante que usaba—, no creo que Allen Walker le interese saber con qué clase de personas se relaciona Road, además si tanto quieres saberlo, deberías preguntárselo a ella misma.

En ese momento, apareció Road.

—Lo siento Daiki, lo que pasó es que… ¿Allen?

La chica al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco, le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

A Road no le agradó el tono con el que le contestó, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Qué bueno que te veo, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi casa y presentarte a…

—No voy a ir a ningún lugar en dónde tú estés, Road.

La severidad con la que Allen se dirigió a ella, la hicieron enojar.

—Bien. Entonces, vámonos Daiki.

Road enojada, tomó la mano del chico y se alejó con él.

—¡Hey Road, duele! ¡Calma, calma!

Allen estaba muy enojado con toda esa situación.

—Con qué relación, ¿eh? Una muy cercana por lo que veo.

Estuvo tan enojado durante todo el día, que sus amigos optaron por no acercarse a él.

Pero, a pesar de todo, al día siguiente, volvió a la escuela, solo que se escondió directamente entre unos árboles cercanos, desde donde los vio salir a ambos.

—Road, mira eso—le dijo Daiki, la dejó de espaldas hacia dónde estaba Allen y se acercó a ella, para fingir quitarle un insecto de su cabello. Por supuesto que Allen, vio otra cosa.

Lo siguiente que Road supo, fue ver a Allen aparecer junto a ella, empujar a Daiki con su Crown clown activada y tomarla de la mano para comenzar a llevársela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Allen? ¡Detente! —la chica tuvo que poner fuerza para detener su andar—Allen, escúchame, ¿por qué empujaste a Daiki?

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Por qué? ¡Porque te besó! He estado días viniendo a verte y siempre estás con él. ¡siempre!

—Allen…

—Y ayer me dijo que su relación era cercana.

—Allen…

—¿Relación? ¿No se suponía que era yo quién te gustaba? ¿Y entonces porqué sales con otro?

—Allen…

—¿Por qué besas a otro? Ese se suponía que debía ser yo…

—¡Allen! —Road tomó sus mejillas y se las estiró como había hecho tiempo atrás para que se callara—calma Allen y escúchame, Daiki no me besó, no tengo ninguna relación especial con él, porque es mi primo.

Allen se quedó callado unos momentos.

—¿Tu primo?

—Sí, él es el nuevo Noah de la ira.

—Y entonces por qué….

—Hace un momento no me besó, solo me quitó un insecto de mi cabello, probablemente te vio y lo hizo para molestarte y muy probablemente te dijo todas esas cosas ayer por lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿lo hizo a propósito?

—Así es, pero Allen ¿por qué dudas de mí? Sabes que a quien amo es a ti.

—Road no dudaba de ti, es solo que…

—Estabas celoso—terminó ella por él.

—¿Celoso? No, no, ¿cómo crees?

—Eres tan lento, entonces dime ¿sino estabas celoso porqué te enojase al verme con otro chico? ¿Por qué incluso lo golpeaste cuando creíste que me besó? ¿Por qué me gritaste ayer diciéndome que no irías a ningún lado conmigo?

—Eso fue porque…—intentó explicar el chico.

—¿Por qué Allen?

—Porque…

—Déjame aclarártelo.

Road se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Allen se ruborizó con el contacto.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Él no respondió.

—¿Necesitas otro?

Esta vez Road utilizó un poco más de fuerza en el beso, dejando a Allen un poco aturdido, haciéndolo caer al suelo, ella cayó sobre de él.

—Road…—susurró Allen sin aliento.

—Acéptalo Allen, te gusto ¿no es así?

—Tal vez…—respondió sin mirarla.

—Por el momento me conformo con ese tal vez.

Allen se quedó ahí sentado con Road entre sus piernas.

—Creo que debo disculparme con Daiki—dijo solo por decir algo.

—Ahora no es momento para eso, Allen.

—Pero si lo golpeé sin razón alguna.

—Pero podemos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Ese tono de voz seductora de Road le puso la piel de gallina, especialmente cuando la vio acercarse a su rostro.

Road rio al verlo y se detuvo.

—Recuerda que te dije que quería que cenaras con nosotros, pero antes tenemos que ir por Daiki.

Allen asintió mientras Road le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Encontraron a Daiki rodeado de chicas que le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, dado que tenía un golpe notable en la cara, al parecer era popular, pero las chicas se alejaron al ver a Road.

—¿Fue mi imaginación o las espantaste? —preguntó Allen al ver la escena.

—Las chicas le tienen miedo a Road—le explicó el nuevo Noah. Deberías saber que Road solo trata bien a la gente que quiere.

Allen lo pensó un poco, eso era cierto.

—Por cierto, Daiki, perdón por el golpe.

—Por lo menos mi plan de darte celos funcionó y ahora supongo que Road te llevará a presumir ¿verdad?

—¿Tú que crees? —le dijo Road juguetonamente.

—Solo por favor, no se besen en mi presencia.

—¡Yo no haría eso! —gritó Allen sonrojado.

—No te prometo nada, Daiki—fue la respuesta que Road dio dejando a Allen aún más rojo.

—¡Road!


End file.
